Showdown
by Trumpetplayer101
Summary: Blake had problems with Cameron. Adam has problems with Cameron's older brother, Jayden. What will Blake do to Jayden?
1. Chapter 1

**Read the story Fear. You will be lost if you don't. (Kinda you would only have to read it to understand what Blake dealt with.) Do you remember Blake's problem with Cameron? Well now Adam has a problem with Cameron's older brother Jayden. If Jayden says something that doesn't make much sense, It is on purpose. Jayden is the pot calling the kettle (Adam) Black. (Not suppose to be racist)**

* * *

Monday

"Adam the idiot!' Jayden shouted while following Adam.

"Look he is so dumb he can't hear me!" Adam went to his locker an spun the combination. He put his books away and grabbed books for the next class. Jayden followed him.

"Adam is your grade average F-?"

"That's not a thing."

"Your so dumb you make it a thing!" Adam went to his seat in Math. Fourth hour, only two more to go. Unfortunately, Jayden say right behind him. When class started Jayden threw tiny paper balls at him. Adam unrolled on and it said You make F- a thing. Adam sighed, collected all the balls and threw them out. Then he thought. Am I really that dumb? No. I can't be. I Have 3 B+'s and 2 A-'s. And of course the one D in math. Mr. Davenport said as long as you try your doing great, but if you don't try you deserve to fail. Jayden and his group sang,

"Adam the Idiot!" It was bad enough Blake had to deal with Cameron and now Adam has to deal with Jayden. Life just kept getting worse.

"Adam is so dumb he makes F- a thing!" Jayden shouted into Adams ear. Adam closed his eyes and concentrated so his heat vision wouldn't glitch. He grabbed the corners of the desk forgetting about his strength. The desk snapped into two.

"Adam why did the desk snap?" The teacher asked. Everyone looked horrified.

"Budget cuts." Adam said with a definite voice.

He had a look of agreement, "You should go down to the nurses office here is a pass." Adam took the pass and went to the nurses office. The nurse pulled out 4 medium sized pieces of desk. She put a bandage on the cut. Then she gave Adam a pass to the next hour and he went to his locker to grab his books. He went into English and everybody stared at the bandage with blood on it. Adam gave the pass to his teacher, and sat in an empty desk in the back of the room. There was only 5 minuets of class left. The bell rang and everyone headed out of the class room. Adam took hi normal seat and smiled to himself. No bullying for at least an hour. Luckily Jayden sat on the other side of the room. Jayden didn't walk in until the 1 minuet bell rang anyway. He was probably waiting for Adam. Adam wondered how Blake was. It had only been 3 days since he had found out about Cameron. Adam wanted to punch Jayden and Cameron to oblivion. But Adam doesn't know the word oblivion, so he though little tiny un-see able pieces.

 _ **Meanwhile in the 8th grade end.**_

* * *

Cameron walked up to Blake with his group. Blake turned to face him. He had confidence on his face.

"You know whats coming!' Cameron said smugly.

"Right your gonna beat me bloody. But not today! You don't scare me any more. Ohh and now your group knows."

"You beat him bloody!" One of the kids in Cameron's group spoke up. "You said you guys just joked around and had a good time. Cameron I can't be your friend. Blake i'm sorry if I would have known I would've told." He patted Blake's shoulder.

"You know for a football player who everybody says is the dumbest, your pretty smart." Blake thanked him in a way. The rest of Cameron's group left following the smart football player. Blake left for class and Cameron was alone. When class started a teacher walked by Blake's desk to pick up a homework assignment. In front of the whole class she asked about his wrists. Blake handed her the note. She read it aloud.

"A boy named Cameron Penski Cut Blake Davenports wrist, This note is so for whomever may be reading knows Blake does not have problems or need consoling"

The Teacher and everyone in the class looked at Blake with sadness, even the football players. Then the teacher glared at Cameron while the rest looked at him with hatred. Blake smiled. Finally sweet justice. At the end of class every girl tried to talk to Blake. Blake told every girl who was only there because the felt bad for him to leave. Everybody but one girl left. The girl who stayed was named Tiffany. Blake and Tiffany have been friends for a long time now.

"Blake I think you are very cool. I have always liked you for your personality, not your look all tho those are great too. And I haven't seen your wonderful personality lately. Now I know why."

"Tiffany, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" Tiffany ran down the halls bragging. Some girls looked at Tiffany with jealousy. Blake smiled. He walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection. He had brownish gold hair hazel eyes and something new. A smile. He realized how much better he looked with a smile. He decided to wear it. When he got home he told Adam everything that had happened. Adam agreed he looked better with a smile was happy for Blake that everyone knows about Cameron and congratulated him about Tiffany. Blake wen tot bed with a smile and Adam tried not to curl up and cry. Adam hopped life would get better soon.

Tuesday

Adam woke up and got out of his capsule. Everyone was already upstairs. He went upstairs and told himself he wan not an Idiot. Jayden is the idiot. Adam got cereal and stared at it for 30 long seconds. When everyone finished they left for school. Blake left so he could meet up with with his girlfriend. Adam tried to walk slowly but Chase kept rushing him. Blake was already gone but if he were here he would ask Adam what was wrong. Adam thought he would see Blake way ahead of them. But he did not. Blake stood at 5.5. He had long strides. The longest strides in the family. Mostly because when he had a plan he got it done as fast as possible. He is also one of the best runners on the cross country team. He is better than the twelfth graders. Blake got to school and went to his locker. He grabbed his books and found Tiffany. Cameron followed.

"Hey freak your gonna pay!"

"Every student and teacher knows what you did." Cameron turned around to see every teacher watching him from their door. Cameron sighed in defeat and left.

Meanwhile in the 11th grade end.

"Adam is so dumb he is an Idiot he makes F- a thing." Jayden sang. Adam ignored him. At the end of the day he went back to math. Everyone goes back to their first hour. The teacher handed him a test. It read 100%. Adam took it to the teacher and asked him to re-check it. The teacher told him he got it all right. Adam went home and told Blake. Blake went to Mr. Davenport 3-D printer and printed off a real gold metal. And a frame, He took it upstairs and hung it on the wall with Adams test in. He handed Adam the metal. Chase saw it and immediately complained.

"Why don't I get an A for my test?"

"You always get and A!" Blake shouted. Adam hugged Blake.

"You did great Adam."

"Thanks," Adam mumbled the last part "If only Jayden would see."


	2. Chapter 2 The battle

**Sorry about the first Chapter. My computer gltched and I lost all my progress and then when I had 1,44 I hit the wrong button and went to 989 words. I was done with fan fiction for a while. But yeah. I was listening to music when I was typing the last one and Lean on came on. Any way me and some of my friends like to sing and sometimes we sing alone while the others listen. well I only knew lean on and now she asks me to sing it all the time. It makes me happy to think someone thinks I have a great voice I'm sure she will see this and leave a comment. BTW Im listening to don't mine at night. (You won't understand only my friends will! 8-)**

* * *

 **Friday.**

Adam's POV.

Blake found out about Jayden. I wish he didn't. It wont be good. We got to school and Blake still looks angry. We really do care about each other. But Blake will go to far. Maybe not. I don't know.

No POV

Blake walked up to Jayden and tapped his shoulder. Jayden ignored him. Blake punched him in the back. Hard.

"What? oh look it a little twerp."

Adams POV

Blake was starting to glitch with anger. His eyes started to glow the color of lightning I covered them. I let go.

"I will kill you." Blake told him.

"Sure you will. Do me a favor, leave. Oh your the weak one that my little bro beat up." Blake nearly shot him with a laser.

"Fine I challenge you to a fight."

"Fine right hear right now."

"Oh I was hoping we could go into a dark alley far far away where no one will hear you scream. But because you want to fight now I will." Great Blake said the dark alley thing and not their gonna fight. Perry walked out of her office with a huge popcorn machine.

"I HEARD FIGHT SO LETS DO THIS!"

Chase talked to her "You are just gonna let this happen?"

"School board said as long as I give out popcorn I don't have to fill or fight reports.' Chase shrugged and grabbed popcorn. I sat down with him. This will be interesting. The whole school was waiting.

No POV

"GO!" Perry shouted, Jayden Charged at Blake who was seemingly not paying attention by playing with the para-cord bracelet on his hand. Blake moved out of the way and Jayden hit the lockers. He ran back at Blake and threw a punch that Blake caught and then flipped him over his back and he hit his back on the concrete floor. He got up and threw punches at Blake Blake dodged, flipped into the air and landed on Jayden, who ran around like a maniac trying to shake him off . Blake did a back flip off of Jayden and Kicked him in the back of the head. Cameron who was shocked, ran after Blake who was facing the opposite direction looking at Jayden who was lying in the ground in pain. Blake Grabbed Cameron and flipped him so he landed on top of Jayden. The were both out. Blake leaned down next to them.

"If you ever mess with me or Adam again you will be sorry." Tiffany who held a board with the words Blake on it hugged him. And Blake told her why he did what he did. Adam was happy Jayden would never mess with him again.


End file.
